1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that has a base housing.
2. Related Art
An example of a recording apparatus according to prior art is disclosed in JP-A-2013-209189. The apparatus disclosed in this publication includes a base housing made up of divided components, and an upper housing for closing the inner space of the base housing. A main board, on which a CPU for integrated control of the operation of the apparatus is mounted, is fixed in the inner space of the base housing.
If a base housing has a divided structure like that of the above recording apparatus, there is a risk that foreign particles such as dust might go into the inner space of the apparatus from the outside through the joints of the base housing. One possible solution for preventing foreign particles such as dust from entering a recording apparatus is to mold the bottom wall portion and surrounding wall portion of a base housing integrally as a seamless enclosure. However, if the bottom wall portion and surrounding wall portion of a base housing are molded seamlessly, a work space that is available when a main board is mounted onto the inside of the base housing will be restricted. This makes it harder to mount and house the main board into the base housing.